life of a nuke nin
by ashishk
Summary: This is a story of naruto as u all know story will start from the ennding of sasuke defection arc with changement in ending of said arc where naruto will bring sasuke back and he would be critisized for it due to that he will defect the village and become a nuke nin. This story will be based on my style with the side by side of cannon. To know more you will have to read it.
1. Chapter 1 summry

Life of a nuke nin

Ch.0 summry

This is a story of naruto as u all will start from the ennding of sasuke defection arc with changement in ending of said arc where naruto will bring sasuke back and he would be critisized for due to that he will defect the village and become a nuke nin.

I haven't decided pairing yet but u don't have option to choose pairing so don't give me suggestionon on that but i am clearly telling you that it wouldn't be sakura, ino, hinata, fu, karin, tayuya, kin, shion, karui, or gender bender excepet female kyubi( i like the idea of kyubi being female so you have to bear with it).

This story will mainly focous around naruto life as a nuke nin and how he live through it. And this is my first story so i hope you like it and please comment on how i did u like it or not but please comment. It will make me better in long run .so get ready for the adventure

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And

.

.

.

.

p.t.o lol? ﾟﾘﾉ?


	2. Chapter 2 the retrival

CH.01

RETRIVAL MISSION SUCCES

IN THE FORREST NEAR KONOHA

One man was running through the forest as fast as he can. Anyone who could see him can say he was worried someone close to him was in danger. He was not waiting for anything. Only one thing was going through his mind his students are fighting. they are fighting to the death one fighting to get away other was fighting to stop the other. They were his student he has to stop them from this maddnes and he reached his destination. The sean he came upon make him terrified to his toes.

Few minutes earlier at the great valley

Only one thing could describe this palace and that was hashirama senju and uchiha madara has come back to have a rematch of there fight. There

Was fire burnning trees follen water scaterred and most importantly statue of hasirama senju and uchiha madara's were unrecoganizeable. But there was something more amidst this havoc there were two figure standing on the two side of the river one had a wing other had two tails ,one had horns other had fox like ears but there was one thing common in them they were covered in blood and were sttairing at each other. soon they started running toward each other(this was the seen man has come upon) stretching there hand backward forming there jutsus. The man from sidelines knew what they were forming and he ran toward them but he was to late as he herd the battel cry.

In the havoc

"SASUKE""NARUTO"

And they started to run and at the final movment they said there jutsu name

"RASENGAN""CHIDORI"

And they clashed and there was a blast with enough force to make the other man stumbel back

With the man

He was thrown back but he could see clearly due to hitate up on the head and his sharingan in full view and and anger in his eyes. As he has seen his student naruto side away his rasengan at the last movement of clossion and get pearced by his other student sasuke's chidori.

He got up from the place and started to walk toward his fallen student without a care of the world he get there and sat down he picked his student head and said "imoto wake up, wake up,i don't want to lose you, don't die on me imoto"

With sasuke

He coudn't belive what he has done. he was just stairing at his hand. He coudn't belive what his best friend had done. He got up and started to walk toward his sensei and best friend. He reached near them and was shocked what his sensei said. he got to his sensei and said "ka...ka...kakashi sensei i ... i am so...sorry i ...i didn't knew that he would aside his hand away at the last movment."and with that he started to cry. The man now known as kakashi looked at sasuke and could see guilt in his eyes and then decided to say something "this was the path you choose sasuke this will always happen every close one to u will get hurt due protecting you from going down this path. Revenge has always lead to loneliness. What will you chosse now?will you go to orochimaru for power or to the village to be beside your friend? Follow me if your answer is village."and with that kakashi got up picked up naruto and strted to move toward village.

With sasuke

He was just stairring at the place where kakashi was. In this few momment he come to some realization that he was what his brother did. He was leaving village, leaving his friend,(HE ONLY HAD 1 )And killing his friend. This wanted to happen when he said he wanted to avenge his clan. No he wanted to be a shinobi he wnted to prove he was strong. So with all this going in his head he come to one conclusion he was going back to the village. And with that out of the way he started to catch up with kakashi.

on the way to konoha

Both kakashi and sasuke were going towards konoha. At that point sasuke was thinking of the event happend within 24 hour. How things happend due to his was also replaying what kakashi told . And at that momment something stuck on his mind. The thing was that kakashi called naruto" imoto ". "What does that mean? Is kakashi naruto brother? But he was put out of the thought when kakashi told him that we are about to reach.

On the gates of konoha

Godaim hokage ,Tsunade senju with sakura, ino, and other konaha 11,sand sibblings were waiting at the gates with lots of civilians. Tsunade had been informed about the situation and she was not happy with it. As every back up medic unit has

Come back with injured mission memeber and from what she came to know from shikamaru is that her surrogated son has gone alone after was intrupted from he thought when a ninja said that kakashi is coming with sasuke. She waited for them to come. And when they reached she saw narruto on the back of kakashi And sasuke getting unconscious in front of them. She saw that sasuke have cuts and brussis all over his body and was unconcious due to chakra was mussed out of her thought again when kakashi came in front of her. She looked at him and asked "how is he"and only one word came from kakashi's mouth"EMERGENCY". And with that naruto's body was in full view to everyone.

Everyone was horrified by the view except fro sakura who was angry and ready to scold naruto but was also in hurry to take sasuke to hospital and civillians who were following her lead. What everyone saw made ino and some more shuke puke there breakfast. They saw that there were lots of deep gashes lots of part were burnt but most horrifing part was that naruto's beating heart can be seen through the wound. Tsunade got into her medic mode started to do her merical . Kurrenai who was also there got to kakashi and asked him "who did this "and he told her "sasuke".


	3. Chapter 3 the revelation and truth

CH.02

THE MEETING AND TRUTH

FEW DAYS LATER

hospital of konohA

Inside the hospital in one of its room there lay a sleeping body of find himself in a once again in this damn sewer. He has seen this sewer one more time but couldn't remember when. So he decided to explore it and with that in mind he started to walk around. After sometime of exploring he came to a path which leads to a hall. He started to walk toward the hall and came to halt in the hall he looked around but couldn't see much due light being to littil for visiblity. He was about to get out when some wind hit his body for a momment with that he started to walk toward the path wind come from when he came to the end where he could make out that there were several bars to stop anyone from going to other side from the looks of the bars he could tell that it was some kind of jail to fit someone big. That was the time when he saw some red light elluminate in bit front of him which has black slits in it and from the structure of it he could say that it is an eye. Then he suddenly noticed that red eye like shape was raising high in the air and comeing toward him which got him to get alert. He looked at the eye which in response looked at him and kept stairring at him. After some moment

Eye looked away from him. And then a female voice came. So my jailler decided to visit me. Well long time no see." Naruto looked in front of him and then he repllied" So you are kyubi. I don't know what you mean by 'long time no see' cause i

Can't remember meeting you in person. And do you have some thing to light this place it's to dark for my liking." For kyubi she looked toward naruto and replied."So you figured out who you are talking to. Looks like you are not as dumb as i thought you to be. And as for light we are in your mindscape you can light it yourself." And with that light elluminated in the hall. This time when he look around he could see wall were painted golden in colour, there were water driping from the celling. But when he looked toward the bar he was mesmerised by the shine of kyubi's red then he said " You have a nice fur"

Kyubi was shocked of all the thing she had expected this wasn't what she expected. She thought that he would bitch to her about making his life hell and all but not this.

There was sillence for some momment. And then after some time naruto asked "hey kyubi why did you attack konoha?" She was surprised that he would try to know the reason of attack. So she asked" why did you ask?" " well from what i can make you don't seem to act like you have reason to attack konoha cause if you would have then you would have been tharashing around the cage to get released or would have tried to take control of me insted you are calm helping me by healing my body and forceing out your chakra in me at life and death situation. So that lead me to the question why did you attack konoha? And i also want to know was my mother and father life gone in vain."naruto said missing the surprised look on her face.

After sometime she replied" i was forced too" naruto got confused and asked "what do you mean forced too. Could you ellabrate." Naruto waited for sometime and then said again " i am waiting" and after some more momment of waiting she said" I...I was ... .I was controled by a uchiha. And was summend in konoha and forced to destroy. When i found myself free of his control

It was to let as shingami had came to seal me. I got in rage at that momment and tried to kill you but you were protected by your mother and father

who came in way of my claw and at that momment i realized what i have done in rage and let myself get sealed in you as a redemption to kill two and only two of the people whom i can call friends. And there life didn't go in vain as they people from my rage." Naruto was shocked from what he heard kyubi not only knew his parent but she was friends with them. And with in his shock he said " you knew my parents. Who were they?" This got kyubi attention and asked "you don't know your parents?" "No,well i have a guess who my father is but no clue of mother."naruto replied

"Well looks like i spiled the beens. So no more point in hiding it but you have to promise me you will anyone and i anyone about this. As this is supposed to be SS rank secret with only few people knowing. And after i am done you are giving me your sense so that i can also feel the outside world through your senses. And also due to that you will have high hearing, smelling and clear and farther visiblity. So do we have a deal. Oh and will also allow you to control my 3/9th portion of chakra."

Naruto thought of the deal for some time and come with conclusion that he had nothing to loose so he accepted the deal.

" well then lets start with your mother her name was kushina uzumaki also known to enemy as red death of was a very cheerful women. Always there to help people in need just like you. And she also has the Same addict of ramen. In short she was lot more like you" naruto felt very happy to know that he was lot like his mother and small tear drop come out of his eyes.

Kyubi seeing the happy look in naruto eyes decide to continue telling." And to tell you about your father there are lots of thing you know about him" naruto got confused after hearing that and asked "how?""well lets just say that he is your idol or in better words he is the one who sealed me in you" naruto was shocked to the core and why he wouldn't be. the person he idolized from the begining of his life was his own father.

After learning this he could only come up with one question so he decide to ask kyubi"why me?why did he only chosse his of all the people?" There was a sillence for some time and then kyibi asked

"Tell me naruto you want to become a hokage right" "yes" "what would you do when you can seel me only in a you have gone and ask your people to give them there so that you can curse their son with me." For natuto he was silent

He couldn't come up with any solution. But kyubi didn't stop there she added" and there is also a condition for my seelling. Not any civillian child can hold me and survive the sealing process. Only an uzumaki can hold me due to there high chakara and decendent of sage of six path. So you understand how hard would it have been for your father to do the sealing." Naruto didn't know waht to say he was also feelling bad for thinking like that and proud to be his father son. After some time he get up and walked to the cage and said"thanks kyubi san for every thing you did for me and telling me about my parents and also making me understand my father reasoning. So thanks."

"Mah mah kit don't need to thank me it was my duty take care of my best friend's son in her absence. And what do you mean by kyubi san i am a female kit." Showing the proof by transforming into her human form. Which by doing that made her laugh at naruto's reaction

And as for said blond he was gobsmacked. He was looking at the beautiful women with redhair, angular face, red eyes ,pointed nose. Her all curves were in perfect place with DD bodering E cup breast and wide hips which were covered by red battel kimono. He was intrupted in his observetion.

"Down to earth kit" after getting caught he was shipis .

After sometime of waiting he asked "hey kyubi"i response he got hmm "could i call you kaa san" kyubi was shocked for her part she didn't know how to respond. Here was the boy whose life was hell due to her. And here he wnts to call her kaa san . she didn't knew how to react but she was saved by the same boy from thinking what to do as he reasond "you know as you were my moms best friend, you took care for me all the time since you were sealld in me and also protected when nedded so i thought it would be right to call you kaa san. So can i?" After some time of silence kyubi said "i always wanted to be a mother look like it has to be you so sure sochi kun"arigato kaa san "" no problem sochi. Now you should be going to the outside world." "Hai kaa san"


	4. Chapter 4 the bignning

CH. 03

THE BIGNNING

IN THE HOSPITAL

Naruto sat up from his bed with a loud groan. His unawakened mind took in his surroundings. One word white. It was like he was in a hospital. Wait He looked around. He saw an IV drip, he heard the constant heart monitor as well as multiple bland paintings on the wall."GreaT I'm in the hospital -chan is not going to let me of this time." he said as he plopped back into bed. Just as he was about to close his eyes…

He heard the sound of unlocking door and froze… even dedliest thing couldn't scare him in bad way , but few person in the world would send these types of shivers down his spine. Shockingly, there was one of them at the gate In her glory, was the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, or in Naruto's words, Baa-chan.

"Uh… Umm…" he stuttered trying to think of a response.

She came and

Bonk!

Naruto now sported a large bump on his head courtesy of Tsunade, before being shoved into an embrace by the woman.

"Don't… don't you ever scare me like that again…" she said softly. "…I thought I almost lost you when Kakashi brought you in the condition your wound were and a severe case of chakra exhaustion."

"Heh heh… you know me Baa-chan… even the Shinigami couldn't kill me himself if he came to me personally…" he joked. This got the desired effect.

"Gaki, you always somehow cheer me up even when you are hurt." She said before releasing him. She looked at him seriously. "For some reason the entire council wishes to see you in the chambers today. It has something to do with your position in the village. I don't even know the details."

'Are they finally realizing that maybe I'll be beneficial to the village instead of a threat? Or are they going to shit on me like they always do.' Naruto thought.

'I don't know kit, but I sense something amidst.' Kyubi chipped in.

'Yes me too…...kaa san'

'Yes me. I created a mentel link when we meet.'

'Oh'

'Now you should go to your baa chan'

'Ok'

"…polite and respect – Hey! Are you listening!" she said as he noticed him with a far-away look.

"Oh, huh? Did you say something?" Naruto asked honestly with a sheepish smile.

Tsunade almost bursted a vein, but kept her composure. "I said that you need to keep your utmost behavior in the chambers. I know not all of them hold a grudge because of… nine tails… but maybe good manners and behavior may lighten their view on you…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"whatever happens, remember I'll be behind you." She said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Baa-ch – Ouch!" he got hit before he finished it.

"Don't call me that!" she said annoyed before healing the damage with a jutsu. "But you're welcome. I'll see you in an hour." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade stopped and looked back.

"Yes?"

"Are my friends alright, the ones that came with me?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed before smiling. "Neji and Choji arrived with a hole in his stomach and extreme chakra exhaustion respectively, but they're stable at the moment. The others are recovering from simple injuries that I couldn't handle. Sasuke is –"

"I really don't care about Sasuke at the moment…" he interrupted, "…but thank you." He smiled.

Tsunade returned a sad smile as she nodded her head and left, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. 'I'm happy the rest are fine for now…' he thought.

'Yeah, they are the only people out of your class whom I actually like.' Kyubi said. Naruto smiled at that.

'Oh i didn't knew that you knew about my social life.'

'Well i have to take a look to know who are your good friends or potential mate. speaking about friends i worry about sakura. How her reaction is on this.'

'Exactly what I was thinking, the only thing that worries me is how Sakura is going to act.'

'Are you afraid of her?' Kyubi said mockingly. 'She couldn't much less bruise you with her training. The only reason you let her hit you before was because you wanted to keep up that idiotic façade.'

'Oh no, afraid of her skills? Pfft, if she has any to begin with. No, I'm more afraid of her reaction to this entire ordeal.' He said.

'What do you mean?'

'Even though she is the weakest of the class, her mother holds a substantial influence over the council.'

'Ahh, so you fear political back-lash.' She realized.

'Yes, her mother's words hold sway over them. Anything she wishes to change will most likely get completed. If she hears that her daughters crush has been injured, she'll grow a fit, so would a majority of the civilians.'

'…and?'

'…because I hold you in me, she'll be even more inclined to cause an uproar with the populous and make my already miserable life here worse.'

'I'm proud of you and your observational skils but Now, if that does happen… just leave this shit-stain village. I can't stand to see you be hurt like this for the ignorance of the villagers.'

'Yeah I know… but what about those who care about me, like Baa-chan or my friends?' he asked. He did want to leave, but he didn't want to leave those who he cares for.

'Then you'll tell them your situation. They'll understand you, but Tsunade might still order your retrieval.'

'She's stubborn like that…' he said as he lay back down. 'I'm going to rest for a while i can. I need to clear my mind.'

'Gotcha, talk you later.' She said as the mental link closed.

Naruto closed his eyes as he removed any thoughts from his mind. A soothing sensation entered his body as his bodily functions relaxed.

Forty-five minutes later…

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Naruto jolted from his position before a flash of pain ran through his shoulder. He winced slightly.

"Who is it?" he grumbled.

"We are your escorts to the council chambers provided by the council . Please come with us Uzumaki-san." A voice resounded through the door. Quite emotionless if Naruto has anything to say about it.

"I'll be out in a moment." He said as he got off the bed. Looking to the chair in the room, he finds his clothing except for his jumpsuit. He noticed a piece of paper and quickly read it.

Brat, Your jumpsuit was ruined.

Good riddance too.

I got you something that

won't be such an eyesore.

It'll do the village a favor

to get rid of that…

-Tsunade

' your baa chan has a point.' A certain fox chirped her two-cents.

'Oh shut it.' He replied in an amused way. Personally he thought the same thing, but, you know, façade and all that. 'Thanks Baa-chan.' Quickly getting his clothes on, he absent-mindedly rubbed the spot where the Chidori penetrated. He winced before getting back into gear. Opening the door, he met the sight of two ANBU members outside the door. Bowing in respect, he motioned for them to continue.

"Please follow us." They said in unison. That's where he began is wondrous journey to the Council Chambers…great.

Ten minutes later…

Arriving at the Hokage's tower, they ventured up the stairs to the meeting room. Two wooden doors blocked their entrance with another pair of ANBU. One of the ANBU nodded the door guards, and the door opened to the room. His eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness as he took in the room. Three chairs in the far center of the room, followed by two almost-semicircular tables. Six people and chairs were placed on the left side, and twelve on the right side. Naruto immediately recognized most of the left side, The Shinobi clan heads. Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuuga and finally Choza Akamichi. Scowls were displayed on most of their faces, but surprisingly not at him. They were directed at the other members of the room, more specifically the civilian side.

The right side of the room however, he could not truly recognize. Well, maybe except for the 'regal' looking woman with the same hair as of Sakura. The rest however were a mystery. Most of them had scowls on their face as well, but they were unsurprisingly directed towards him. A man with dark black hair with bandages covering his face however peaked his interest. His covered eye seemed to radiate a familiar power, as well as his right arm.

'I better watch out for him.' Naruto noted. Kyubi agreed as well.

'Yes, he just radiates a bad vibe.' Kyubi warned.

In the middle of the room were three people. The middle one he recognized easily. Tsunade sat there with a bored look on her face as her fist was pressing into her cheek. She looked overall bored. The two people on the left and right of her were the village elders. He did not know their names, however he knew they were boring and above all else, old. However they were neutral on his position as a Jinchuriki.

Stepping in the middle of the room, he looked around and asked, "Hello honorable council. For what has thee called me for?" He was trying his best to act polite as tsunade said him to.

The elders spoke up. "Uzumaki-san, we are not the ones who wish to speak to you. The civilian representatives wish to speak to you." Naruto looked calm after listening there peice.

"Surprisingly as i asspected. What do you want?" Murmered first part.

All shinobi council,elders and also tsunade were surprised listining his word due to there hightend hearing sense due to being shinobi. They didn't thought that naruto of all could have asspected this comeing. Uzumaki, we of the council wish to hear what happened during your mission to retrieve the Uchiha." One councilman asked. He sounded fairly pleasant.

"When we left the village for the bas – I mean Sasuke, shikamaru took immediate leader of the team, and got us into position. We traveled until we arrived at the scene of five enemy ninja, who called themselves the Sound Five. They were essentially Orochimaru's right hand specialist group. Neji said Sasuke was inside a large basket. Shikamaru took off to fight the red haired woman I believe called Tayuya. Choji fought a man who had a large physique who identified himself as jiroubu, Neji fought the four-armed freak whose name was kiddimaru, while Kiba fought the weirdo with two heads whose name i don't know.

I continued to follow after Sasuke. I arrived at a grass prairie in where Sasuke emerged from the basket and ranaway from there so I continued to follow only to be intercepted by a man name Kimimaru, obviously the leader of the group. This man had the ability to supercharge the growth of his bones in that they can sprout almost anywhere, instantly probably a kaguya. He was an extremely powerful opponent. Shortly after a one-sided battle with him, the genin Rock Lee arrived on the scene to assist me, and insisted for me to continue on. I arrived at the Valley of the End, in which I tried to convince him otherwise. However, he refused and went for more drastic measure. We fought to a stand-still until he used a Chidori to penetrate my chest. After that, most of what happened became lost to me." He

finished.

He looked around to see many of the Shinobi clan heads with approving smiles… well except for Shibi and Hiashi with the emotionless smile and permanent scowl respectively. Turning to the Civilian side however, he noticed that most of them, except the one that asked had dangerous scowls on their face. The bandaged man had a dangerous smirk. He was planning something.

They soon turned towards each other to discuss something. After a few minutes, a victorious smirks adorned their faces as they looked at him.

"Uzumaki, by Village Law Book II, Law 65. You are hereby to be executed tommoro at 9am."

The room went silent. Naruto's heart shattered as pure divine rage poured through his veins as he shook. Kyubi was bashing against the bars in the cage in anger. He looked down.

'Excuted...excuted...excuted, I'M SICK OF THIS VILLAGE! They… THEY DARE TO EXECUTE ME FOR COMPLETING A MISSION WHICH STATES THAT I MUST DO WHATEVER IS NESSESARY! I'M GLAD THEY DECIDED THIS, THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING PRICKS! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR THEM, THEY RETURN IT BY SHITTING ON MY VERY EXISTANCE! OH I'LL LEAVE ALRIGHT. NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME YOU BASTARDS SHOULD PRAY THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME OR PRAY TO THE DETY YOU PRAY FOR THE LAST TIME YOU BREATH!'

"What! You have no right to EXECUTE MY shinobi when you have absolutely no power over SHINOBI matters!" Tsunade yelled with fury.

"No, this isn't a shinobi matter Hokage-sama. It's a village matter. Under Book II, Law 65 states here. 'If majority of the population deems a certain individual or group detrimental to their well-being and safety.'= A vote will be cast and if majority rules, then the said group will be Excuted within twenty-four hours.'" The bandaged man said quite smugly.

Tsunade froze at that statement. That was a real law. She was absolutely helpless in this situation. She then spoke up. "In what way does the population believe him to be a hazard!" she asked.

"Uzumaki took unnecessary force to stop an ally from leaving. In which that ally was under the influence of a foreign source. The Cursed Seal that the Uchiha obtained is what we believe to be the cause of it." He replied.

Naruto was calmed by now. he heard what the man has said and replied"The cursed seal had absolutely nothing to do with his decisions. He had complete will over his actions and he choose Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled.

"And how do you know that brat." One man spoke-up.

"Easily, his actions did not seem out of the ordinary. Sasuke has always been going for the easy way towards power. Even if he must sacrifice his humanity, he would do it without hesitation. In all reality, YOU are the ones who caused him to leave. YOU kept supporting him on killing his brother. YOU kept doing all of these actions without thinking of any of the consequences! Then you're going to banish ME for doing what my mission TOLD ME to do? What a giant load of hypocritical BULLSHIT!" Naruto shouted.

"Just get out… Naruto..I will try to do s...something" Tsunade said, on the verge of breaking down. She failed him… All she wanted to do was cry, but she had to show strength.

Naruto looked at sorrowfull tsunade and said "It's alright baa chan i know that you would have done your best but can't do anything at the current sittuation. So don't get all worked looks like it would be a while before we meet in after life.. . All this time he was looking down. When he looked up there was fear spered through out the room civilian council were pissing them. When tsunade looked up she only saw blue eyes replaced with red eyes and then heard"You guys have just made the WORST mistake of your life." He shouted as red chakra surrounded him. Using his strength, he jumped through the wall and into the village, his final time in the village for a really long time. He dashed through the streets as pure anger oozed off him, disregarding any buildings and people along the way. He dozed stands, carts, jumped walls,as he ran towards the main gate.

However, he was smiling, that smile that would now never been seen in that place again.

And thats a warp


End file.
